fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Korudosutea Shino
Korudosutea Shino, also known as just Korudo, was the Sekirei race's first male, and the former Grim Reaper. Currently terminated, which is basically a Sekirei without his/her powers, and is also Alive. The main protagonist in the story, Sekirei: ԂЇЁЅҬЦЯҔ3Ԁ. Age, & Phenotype Korudo is a middle aged man. Born on the planet of Tengokunosu, in the year 1975, 21st of September. As said in the infobox, he resembles an average man, with slightly than higher average height. Korudo is somewhat muscular. He has silver hair, and red, deathly eyes. His attire varies. While trying to find a place to stay after escaping, he found the clothes seen in the picture. Backstory Physical, and Mental Statistics Physical *Many scars along Torso, Back, Arms, and Legs (due to Minaka’s torture). *Strength is that of a superhuman, but not as powerful as most Sekirei. *Sight is extremely well. *Senses are very keen. *Sense of pain is lowered greatly, but interruption of the functions between the brain, and muscle are still normal. *Endurance is high. *Dexterity is high. Mental *Intelligence is average. *He may seem fine, but he is very broken. It is unknown what may trigger him to seize. *Displays extreme hostility, maniacal behaviour towards the mentioning, and sight of Minaka. Attitude *(Casual) Friendly, Father-Figure, outgoing. *(During Profession) Professional. *(Other) Troubled (due to past). *(Towards Minaka) Extremely Violent, relentless, heartless. Very disturbed. *Has strong morals. Occupation History Sekirei- Being a Sekirei isn't really a job, but if you lose your powers, you're not really one. Neither Sekirei, nor Human, was what Korudo was from the age of 30, to death. When a Sekirei loses their powers, the process is called, "Termination". While Korudo was young, he first experimented his Psychological Death abilities on a local animal on the Sekirei planet. The results were... horrifying, yet it satisfied him to know what he could do. At that time, he was not fully an official Grim Reaper. He would have to be "winged" for that responsibility. Like the rest of the Sekirei race, he practiced everyday using his scythe, and powers. The only problem was, that the practice for his power, required the sacrifice of a concious being. He did not wish for that. Every time he did, it all ended the same... brain matter all over the ground. Korudo didn't want anybody see such a sight. People would call him, "demon", and ect. He asked his mother, who was conveniently the current Sekirei Grim Reaper, if there were any alternatives to achieving mastery to his power. She said that since every power is different, so is every trial. She said since his was Psychological, he can get the chance to take the trial in either a dream, or during meditation. Korudo tried both. After much tense practice he achieved mastery to his current potential as a "non-winged". Know he just needs experience to seal the deal, but he still had no targets. Norito The Norito is something a Sekirei says when "terminating" another. This is Korudo's. "May the mind of my contract destroy my ashikabi's burden!" Sekirei Grim Reaper- Sekirei Grim Reapers are moreover persons who send a Sekirei's soul to their chosen fate. They are asked to try not to get involved in any war, or feud. Although, if it is personal, or absolutely necessary, they will join any fight. Their main power is Death, hence, "Grim Reaper", but they also have secondary, extraordinary powers too. Korudo's secondary is Psychological Death. ''Pre-Winged-'' Even though Korudo became as powerful as he could at that point in time, he still did not reach his maximum potential. Korudo rarely fought. Instead, he did like most Grim Reapers do, send the souls of the dead to their chosen fates. From the age of 15 onward, he did so. He only got into one fight, which he deeply regretted. ''Post-Winged-'' After he became winged, Korudo wanted to extend his abilities to their utmost potential. He got the one time chance to practice, and gain experience... War. The Sekirei-Fortacean War provided him the excuse he needed. At the age of 19, he was enlisted to lead a special operation to take out the enemy leader, known as Operation Alpha Negative. Freelancer As he was looking for a job while laying low, he encountered Seo Kaoru, whom was nice enough to show him a few job offers, and work alongside him. Physical Abilities, and Former Powers Even though Korudo has been terminated, and has lost his powers, they will be listed here for trivial reasons. In turn of losing his Sekirei powers, he has kept is physical strength, and gained some abilities also. Physical Abilities These are Korudo's Physical Abilities. Each put in a designated category: Brute, Blade, Firearm, and Vehicle. Brute Type- His technique in hand-to-hand combat is moreover freestyle than anything else. Korudo does throw a heavy punch, and kick, and is able to break human bones quickly. Korudo calls it, "Free Technique". Since he knows weak spots in the bodies of humans, he can easily take them down. He knows this, because a Sekirei's body is extremely identical to a human's. Blade Type- Formerly having a Scythe as a blade weapon, he knows his way. Korudo also trained with a regular sword while he was young, in case he could not locate his Scythe at any time. It doesn't hurt to be prepared. Like hand-to-hand combat, it's ultimately freestyle, but it does seem like he uses a technique. Firearm Type- After escaping from Minaka, Korudo picked up the ways of the firearm. Compared to his other trainings, this was fairly easy. He picked up his weapon skills very quickly. If the gun he was using was able to do something, Korudo was able to do it, even if it was the most nonsense manuever. Korudo became skilled enough to never waste a bullet, and devoloped the special skill for aiming, and shooting... Hawk Eye. Korudo was also able to carry each weapon efficiently, and was able to carry an Assault Rifle, Dual Revolvers, and a Machine Gun on his back with ease. Although, he only desires two revolvers. Vehicle Control- Even though Korudo hasn't really driven before, he was able to operate, and drive a tank, of course with the aid of HeCTOR. Former Powers Even though his Sekirei powers have been taken away, he still remembers them, and how they worked. Korudo wishes that he had them, but he guessed that he'll have to do without. Death- The general power for any Grim Reaper. Can make any sentient being that is immortal, and invincible, weaker, and will succumb to their body's plea to end the pain. Also can send a Sekirei soul to their judgement. Psychological Death- The secondary for Korudo. The ability to torture a sentient beings mind to death. If too powerful, may explode the brain itself, resulting in an unwanted mess on the ground. During mental torture, the torturer gets to decide what the torturee has to go through. Once done, the tortured person will be stuck in a psychological daze for a very long time, or maybe even until death. The physical body does not require any amount of nutrition, or substance during this time. Therefore, the tortured will be in a daze for however long. Family, and Associates Despite being locked away for 15 years, he had some relations before so. Family Korudo had no father. Korudo is the first male Sekirei. Korudo's mother, Umi Shino, was also a Sekirei Grim Reaper. She controlled Water Death. Umi was very kind, and treated her son like if he was the last thing she had in the world. The only time she would become stern, was to tell Korudo to try not to use his powers for petty reasons. Controlling Death is a large responsibility afterall. Korudo's wife, Karasuba, was a very nice woman before he was taken away. After Korudo left, she became depressed, and started lashing out in anger. Soon, she became completely maniacal, and started to love killing. Something Korudo strongly opposed, even though he is a Grim Reaper. She also, out of despair, sort of left Korudo for another man. A Sekirei couple, commonly known as Ashikabi (basically master), and Sekirei (servant), is like marriage, but can never be undone. So Karasuba basically abandoned him. The man, rather young man, she went to is a girly man, which really didn't effect Korudo deeply. Korudo's son, Shiina, is his son that was born shortly before Korudo was taken away. The short time Korudo was with Shiina, Korudo constantly watched over him. Korudo loved him very much, and so did Karasuba before she came sour. His secondary is Decay. The ability to wear down organic structures, and most metals in mere seconds. Miya, Matsu, and Kazehana are old friends of Korudo. The friendship dates back to way before they arrived on Earth. They treat him completely as an equal, and will aid him if he is in need. Associates Seo Kaoru was his first friend in 15 years. He showed him a few jobs around the city, and Korudo worked alongside him. HeCTOR is the operating system that belonged to the N.R.K Battle Tank. Since HeCTOR is an A.I, it can interact with Korudo like another person. The two become friends during the escape in Chapter 4. Category:TitaniumBardock Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male